Querido Amor Mio
by Alo-chan
Summary: Una mirada por la aventura de Korra y Asami al atravesar el portal, llegando al momento en que deciden unir sus vidas.


Hola mundooo, en esta ocasion vengo a dejar esta pequeña aportación Korrasami, dedicado con todo cariño a mi amiga (amante secreta :v.. Ok no xD ) **Broken Lion** Alias Ale x3 bajo pedido de **El foro el cometa de Sozin** , hace como un año xD Por fin pago mi deuda, espero te guste y haya valido la espera.

 **Disclaimer:** Avatar la leyenda de Korra es obra de sus creadores Bryke y este fic fue hecho con únicos fines de entretenimiento.. creo que así iba esto xD

Algo inspirado en la canción _**Anywhere**_ de _**Evanescence**_ , si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo, y de antemano pido perdón pos posibles faltas de ortografia, agradeceria si me los hacen notar para corregir, sin mas les dejo con la lectura. n.n

* * *

La luz brillante nos iluminaba, una entrada a un nuevo mundo, un pase a no saber lo que pasara, una nueva aventura. Baje la mirada un instante y me volví hacia la persona a mi lado. Si, sería un vijae increíble, pero no estaría sola, no más. Por un buen tiempo me sentí así, sola, temerosa pero aquello era por enfrentar a mis propios demonios, debía ser libre de eso antes de ser libre de todo. Y aun sin yo saberlo, ella estaba ahí, solo esperando por mí. Sonreí para mis adentros, ella mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Estire mi mano al igual que ella lo hiso y al tomar la suya lo supe enseguida, quizá esta sería una nueva batalla pero no me importaría enfrentarla si ella está a mi lado, ahora había aceptado que quería ser solo una persona con ella, quería estar para ella, ser parte de su mundo y ella del mío y a la vez tener un mundo propio en el cual refugiarnos. Y sin decir nada, basto una mirada para sellarnos una promesa, un por siempre.

* * *

 _ **Querido Amor mio.**_

 _Por: Alo-chan._

* * *

Atravesamos el umbral, la luz de un nuevo mundo nos ilumino, un mundo en el cual lo que siento por ti no sería juzgado, un mundo donde no habría porque explicar mis sentimientos por ti porque tan solo no haría falta algo como eso. Sin soltar tu mano corrimos, no habría motivo para hacerlo tan solo la necesidad de correr a tu lado en este mar de flores violetas, a nuestro paso el cielo oscuro se iluminaba, pareciera que es por tu sonrisa o quizá la mía.

–Korra más despacio –Y al sonido de tu voz nos detenemos. No habíamos dicho nada sobre nosotras pero al ver como tus brazos rodean mi cuello, unos centímetros tu rostro del mío, tu mirada mezclándose con la mía, a la vez que espontáneamente mis manos se abrazan a tus caderas tan solo para acercarte a mi cuerpo y sentir nuestro contacto, el suave calor que de tu piel emana… Bueno, creo que ambas lo sabemos todo con respecto a nuestro sentir, aun sin decir nada.

–Y.. Que haremos ahora Korra, dime es este mundo –Tus ojos soñadores a los míos, el suave olor de tu aliento brotar de tus finos labios contra mi rostro. Me pregunto ¿Tienes alguna vaga idea de cuánto quisiera besarte ahora mismo? Tal vez disfrutas el verme sonrojar, le veo en esa pícara sonrisa que ahora traer por haber logrado el objetivo de tenerme embobada y sin palabras.

–Tranquila amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –Dices con una delicada risa apartándote ligeramente solo para mirar al horizonte con desdén soñador.

Pero no escuche más allá de la palabra "amor" lo que me hiso voltear a mirarte, me has llamado asi y escuchar tu voz, esa palabra y refiriéndote a mí, un cálido sentimiento golpeo mi corazón y por un segundo no me cabe lo feliz que puedo ser, lo afortunada que es la vida, si acaso estoy soñando no quisiera despertar jamás, pero si acaso debiera hacerlo, bueno, ¿Por qué no aprovechar cada instante?

Con un suspiro caes sentada al suelo en medio de las flores violetas que te rodean. –Es un hermoso lugar.

Sonrió y me siento a tu lado, con delicadeza aparto los cabellos de tu coleta a un lado, me abrazo a tu espalda y coloco mi rostro sobre tu hombro, el aroma de tu piel es hipnotizaste, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. –Realmente hermosa –Susurro sobre su piel y me siento encantada de haberle hecho dar un pequeño respingo.

Y así comenzó nuestra aventura juntas, en nuestro recorrido te mostré algunos lugares que había conocido, un buen día fuimos por una taza de té, si, nuestro anfitrión fue el tío Iroh. Tú habías leído sobre él, como pues… Todo el mundo, fue una gran fiesta para nuestra bienvenida, los espíritus nos hicieron una corona de flores a ambas, estaban alegres por nosotras, no hacía falta decir nada más. Conocimos muchos lugares nuevos incluso para mí, escalamos montañas, acampamos bajo la luz de los cielos y con la danza de los espíritus a nuestro alrededor. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde nuestra estancia en el mundo espiritual pero aun lo gozaba con la misma emoción del primer día.

Una lluvia de estrellas iluminaron esa noche, aquella en la que dormimos sin un techo sobre nosotras, solo éramos tu y yo sobre una cama de flores azules que brillaban con luz propia recostada voltee hacia ti, lo notaste e hiciste lo mismo sonriéndome.

–¿En qué piensas? –Pregunte tontamente arrepintiéndome al instante, de todas las preguntas trilladas debía hacer la más trillada.

–Pienso en ti y en mi… como lo he hecho desde el momento en que tomaste mi mano en el portal –respondiste con una convicción y total sinceridad que no supe que contestar de inmediato.

Por primera vez en nuestro tiempo juntas aquí comenzamos a hablar de nosotras y fuiste tú quien con esas palabras diste el primer paso. Es curioso como la mente llega a divagar al momento de las cosas importantes, de repente había sido consiente del canto de algún grillo a lo lejos, quizá unas aves igualmente cantaban a la cercanía y note como repentinos destellos iluminaban tu rostro ¿En qué momento fue que luciérnagas aparecieron?

Volteaste con curiosidad acomodaste para mirarme mejor, colocaste la cabeza sobre un brazo y preguntaste –¿En qué piensas tú?

"En que no quiero estar ya nunca más lejos de ti" –En que no quiero dormir

Sonreíste aún más curiosa – ¿Por qué?

"Porque me perdería el valiosos tiempo de mirarte y estar a tu lado" –Porque… -Me quede sin respuesta.

–Tampoco quiero que te quedes dormida porque no podría mirar tus ojos azules, ¿te he dicho que podría perderme y encontrarme en ellos? –Siempre tenías la respuesta, me leías aun si intenta jugar a esconderlo.

Tu mano llego a la mía juguetona y en entrelazaste tus dedos a los míos mirando nuestras manos curiosa –¿No te lo había dicho verdad? –Preguntaste nuevamente

–No hacía falta –Conteste en un susurro al instante perdiéndome igualmente en la danza de nuestros dedos.

–No. No te había dicho que te amo.

Y mi corazón se detuvo, fue como si un instante eterno el tiempo se frenara, lo sabía ya, no hacía falta decirlo pero escucharlo de tu voz me hiso hervir la sangre, me hiso sentir viva.

"Cásate conmigo, prométeme que te quedaras conmigo" –Cásate conmigo, prométeme que te quedaras conmigo.

Las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos me habían hipnotizado, sabia exacto lo que sentía y mis palabras lo materializaban y le daban forma a mis deseos. Lo había dicho, y de nuevo el tiempo se paró, tus ojos brillaron intensamente quizá alguna lagrima quería brotar de ellos, tus dedos juguetones se detuvieron y apretaste mi mano con fuerza.

Podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón desbocado contra los tímpanos en mis orejas, podía sentir como cada centímetro de mi piel tomaba vida propia solo para temblar en la espera de tu respuesta, pero no dijiste nada.

No, sino que te cuerpo se abrazó arrebatadamente contra el mío y tus labios hicieron contacto contra el mío, me besaste, por primera vez y para siempre, en ese beso me mostraste todo tus miedos tus dudas tu devoción y sobre todo tu entrega, me entregaste el corazón. Sentí el sabor de tu saliva, podría estar así por siempre sabia a ti y nuestras lenguas danzaron en la tibia cavidad de nuestros labios bajo la sinfonía de nuestro amor. Tu cuerpo contra el mío se entrelazaba ambas cubiertas de flores, te envolví entre mis brazos como quien protege su tesoro más preciado. En algún momento la falta de aire nos hiso separarnos solo para que frente a frente me dijeras con tus suaves labios rosas con el labial corrido, talvez la mitad de este quedando en mis labios que:

–No hacía falta pedirlo, Korra –Y volver de nuevo a mis labios.

De estar sobre mi rostro sus manos tan suaves y delicadas se deslizaron cálidas sobre mis hombros y viajaron sobre mis brazos hasta que sus manos se encontraron con las mías entrelazándose, quedándose cada agarre al costado de nuestras cabezas. Apartó sus labios de los míos y nos tan solo intercambiamos miradas, la podría haber mirado por la eternidad, de hecho, quería que así fuese que este momento perfecto quedara congelado para siempre, pero como todo sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría y de nuevo me deje disfrutar cada instante pues al final del día esos son los recuerdos que uno más llega a atesorar, aquellos que son tan perfecto que la sentencia que acaben resulta incluso como ideológicamente un crimen sin perdón.

Su cabeza se acomodó sobre mi hombro, el lado izquierdo de su pecho contra el mío me hacían sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón sobre mis propios palpitares. –Te amo –Susurro.

–Te amo –Repetí y tan solo nos quedamos en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada más, no hacía falta hacer nada más, a menos no en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde eso hasta nuestro último día en ese mundo? Puedo decir sin exagerar, que tanto tú como yo, no estábamos segundas y realmente no importaba. Sin embargo, por más que tuvimos el deseo silenciado de estar contigo ahí para siempre, en ese mundo maravilloso, nuestro mundo, no podíamos apartarnos de los deberes y de volver a la vida real. Entonces dime, aunque estoy segura de saber la respuesta ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mi cabello había creído lo suficiente para hacerme una coleta alta, mientras le amarraba te vi colocar tu mochila sobre la espalda pero tu rostro mostraba tristeza al momento que volteabas la mirada hacia el horizonte. El cielo alrededor era de un azul oscuro pero de manera hermosa pequeños y variados espíritus de luz danzaban de aquí para haya como despidiéndonos, a lo lejos el relajante sonido de algún riachuelo espiritual se escuchaba tan claro y suave en el aire que casi podrías sentir la briza sobre el rostro pero nada de eso no parecía reconfortar tu ánimo.

Sin pensar en ello con el único deseo de hacerte sentir mejor de alguna forma tras colocar sobre mi espalda mi mochila, camino hacia ti y tomando tu mano te saco de tu ensoñación. Nos miramos un momento, acaricio tu rostro dándote una suave sonrisa que me devuelves enseguida aunque sé que es fingida y eso me estruja el corazón. Mi mano sobre tu rostro se desliza hasta tu mentón y parándome ligeramente de pintillas alcanzo tus labios en un casto beso.

–Estaremos juntas –Solo eso hacía falta, amaba la manera en que podías entenderme, no hacía falta explicar esa frase, la comprendías enseguida. Que no importaba el lugar que fuese si tú y yo estábamos juntas nuestro mundo seriamos nosotras mismas.

La sonrisa había vuelto a adornar tu hermoso rostro. Ahora fuiste tú la que se abrazó con premura a mi cuerpo besando mis labios, mi corazón desboco, tu beso era apasionado y sediento. Sentí la necesidad de apretarte aún más contra mi cuerpo y al rose de nuestras figuras un sus piro salió de tus labios sobre los míos. Nos frenamos enseguida pero no partamos nuestros rostros de su cercanía únicamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tus manos se apartaron un momento de mi espalda más nuestros cuerpos jamás se apartaron, dejaste caer al suelo la mochila que llevabas y enseguida volviste su manos sobre mis hombros empujando los tirantes de mi mochila hecho los brazos hacia atrás permitiéndola caer a su sonido contra el suelo sonreímos a manera de cómplices, tomaste mi mano y ambas corrimos siguiendo el sonido del riachuelo pronto perdiéndonos entre la maleza llegamos a la entrada de ese hermoso lugar, el agua cristalina parecía resplandeces y fusionarse con el brillar de las estrellas sobre el cielo.

Voltee hacia a ti y tu hacia a mí, deshiciste la coleta que sostenía tu cabello y meneaste la cabeza enmarcando tu rostro con tus salvajes cabellos negros, y embobada en mi mirar enseguida besaste mi cuello yo solo levante la mandíbula permitiéndote el acceso. Tu mano tras mi cintura me apretaba a tu cuerpo mientras que lentamente íbamos dejándonos recostar sobre las hojas secas y húmedas con las cristalinas hojas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo desabrochando tu ropa sintiendo tu contacto tan fuerte y tan excitante sobre mi piel.

Provocabas sensaciones en mí que nunca creí sentir por nadie jamás, me hacías sentí mujer en todos los sentidos. En algún momento en medio del acto tu cuerpo desnudo salpicado por pequeñas gotas del riachuelo a nuestro lado estaba sobre el mío en las mismas condiciones, te sentía totalmente en cada beso, cada caricia y cada rose.

–No... no se hacerlo –Había susurrado en algún momento, jamás había estado con una mujer.

–Lo sabremos juntas –Contestaste a la vez puesto que tú tampoco lo habías estado jamás.

Y así fue tal como dijiste, lo supimos juntas. Hicimos el amor junto a aquel riachuelo.

El tiempo ha pasado, 30 años en realidad. Hemos vivido de todo, hemos luchado contra todos el algún momento, pero sobre todos hemos estado en armonía, no quisiera pedirle más a la vida pues me ha dado tanto. Pero tu bien sabes lo que siento, eh sido feliz como ninguna pero…

–Nos hiso falta tiempo –Asamí había detenido el relato, su voz sonaba ronca y cansada tan frágil que se perdía en el viento.

Korra sintió mil puñales clavársele en el alma al escucharla estructuras palabra después de hacía más de un mes sin escuchar su voz. Se dice que es en los últimos momentos de la vida cuando uno recupera por un instante fugas la vitalidad que alguna vez tuvo. Entonces sin poder hacer nada supo enseguida que se venía la hora.

Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas desbordaban por su mirada cansada, respiro agitada cuan niña pequeña intentando parecer fuerte y sostuvo fuertemente la mano de su compañera de vida que ahora yacía postrada en aquella cama. Se sintió pésima, se sintió egoísta de las palabras que llegaban a su mente pero simplemente no pudo contenerlas

–Dijimos que sería para siempre –Exclamo apretando la mirada. Apenas estructurando palabras con la voz entre cortada en medio del llanto, como una queja, más que a Asami a la vida misma, en ese instante la madres la cordura todo parecían olvidarse y solo importaba quejarse de la promesa ilusa e incumplida. –Que estaríamos juntas… No quiero que te vayas... no quiero estar sin ti.

La otra mano débil y temblorosa se postro sobre su rostro, por un instante solo sintiendo su cálido tacto sintió su alma tranquilizarse sintió un pequeño pico de paz que se fue tan rápido como llego. Pero tuvo la memoria de sentirlo con su tacto y presto atención.

–Te estaré esperando, querido amor mío… sabes que yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti.. no tardes dema… –Y sin terminar la frase la vida se le fue en un último suspiro.

El silencio total inundo la habitación de madera y solo el canto de una promesa se escuchó –Lo prometo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y con esto llegamos al final, espero les haya gustado y si desean pueden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto x3

Y espero que te haya gustado Alee, con mucho cariño para ti .

Me despido, hasta la otra c:


End file.
